Ike's First Days at Smash Mansion
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Ike Greil has been invited to Smash Mansion. But when he gets there, what will he do when realizes it not all fun and games. Rated T for Blood
1. Leaving Crimea

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Both belong to Nintendo**

Chapter 1: Leaving Crimea

It's been a couple months since Ike Greil, leader of the Greil Mercenary, defeated the Black Knight. So now he spent his spare time, on his phone, training, or doing other things. The days played out normally until one day, Ike and Mist got a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Ike called getting off his phone and walking towards the door. "What?" Ike asked somewhat annoyed by his interruption. "Uh... message for Ike Greil." the mailman replied as Ike opened the door. "That's me." Ike said as the mailman gave him the letter. Then he scurried away, leaving Ike in the doorway, looking at the letter. "Ike? What is it?" Mist asked causing Ike to look up. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing special." Ike replied turning it over, which caused him to raise on of his indigo eyebrows. "Or not." he said more to himself than Mist. Then he carefully opened the letter, careful not to rip anything inside.

"Well?"

"I... I've been invited to the next Smash tournament. The bus leaves in two days. I'm definitely going. But... are you sure you'll be okay Mist?" Ike asked letting his thoughts flow from his mouth.

"Ike, don't worry about me. This is a huge opportunity for you. Don't let me stand in your way. Plus, I'll stay with the mercenary."

"Really? Thanks Mist. But I'm warning you ahead of time. They can be pretty rough." Ike replied with a smile and a slight chuckle before heading into his room.

* * *

Finally, the two days had pasted and it was now Monday. Ike who had finished packing and was saying his good byes, couldn't wait to see the infamous Smash Mansion. He couldn't wait to meet everyone, especially Prince Marth. He had been to Altea only once with his father to talk to the king about making the mercenary. And that's when he meet the prince. He was a really nice guy, but that was eight years ago, and he hadn't seen him once. But he knew Marth was there, and he couldn't wait to see him again. "Alright Mist, you can visit me anytime you want, and trust me, I won't be gone long." he said hugging his little sister then getting one the bus, awaiting his new adventure.

Ike had found a seat in the back of the bus and sat there, thinking. Or rather I say, daydreaming. Thinking of when he first met Marth. He spoke Japanese, which Ike didn't understand, so he had taught him some English, which they both thought was really fun. He wonder if he still remembered, or even if he's learned. Then he wondered if he remembered Ike himself. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a boy's voice calling to him, "Mind if I sit here?" This took Ike out of his daydream and looked up at a boy no older than thirteen with brown hair, cerulean eyes )which were must bigger than Ike's), and angel wings? "Sure, of course." Ike replied, moving his sword and placing on the floor next to his bag. "Thanks." the angel beamed as he sat down, careful not to hit Ike with his wings. "I'm Pit, servant of goddess Lady Palutena." he said like he's said it a million times. "What's your name?"

"Ike. Ike Greil."

"So Ike, can I asked you a few questions?" Pit asked amused by Ike, which caused him to smile before nodding his head. "So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. How old are you?" Ike asked just as curious as Pit.

"How old do I look?" Pit asked with a mischievous glare in his eyes.

"Thirteen. Am I wrong?"

"Yeah. My first game came out in 1986, and it's 2008 so that makes me... 22. But I look thirteen, and I'll stay looking like this forever and ever and ever." he replied with a bright smile causing Ike to raise one of his eyebrows then laugh. "Next question. What game are you from? Or like franchise. I'm from Kid Icarus, although I never knew who Icarus was or is."

"I'm from Fire Emblem. My specific game is Path of Radiance."

"Cool. What's that?" Pit asked pointing to the sword that Ike had in his lap.

"Oh this thing. It's my sword. It's called Ragnell."

"Can I hold it?" Pit asked grabbing the handle with both hands.

"Sure but it's kind of..." Ike tried to warn Pit but fell to the ground when he tried to pick it up.

"Heavy?" Pit asked as he watched in shock as Ike picked up the sword with one hand. "What kind of sword is that?"

"It's a two handed sword."

"But you just picked it up with ONE HAND!"

"I know I'm really skinny, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong." he said looking at his own skinny arms, then Pit's, which were just as skinny as his. "Anything else?"

"No, plus we're here. Smash Mansion." Pit said in awe as he looked over Ike's sword at the school.

"Wow." Ike said looking around as he and Pit went inside, getting ready for the journey ahead.

* * *

 **Me: Oh Pit, you and knowing who Icarus is.**

 **Pit: What, I really want to know**

 **Me: Well, you may never know**

 **Pit: But... fine. (He leaves)**

 **So that's it for chapter one. Also I won't be able to upload as because I have school and dance 5 1/2 hours a week. And my school blocks me from going on FanFiction. But I'll try as hard as I can.**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you think Marth will remember Ike?**


	2. The Not-So-Nice Encounter

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Both belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Not-So-Nice Encounter

Pit and Ike walked into Smash Mansion, ready and waiting to get ready. But of course, first, they had to register. "Thirteen and younger please me to register with the Master Hand." Peach said in her high squeaky voice as a line formed in front of Peach. "And fourteen and older, please come with me to register with Crazy Hand." Zelda said as a line formed in front of Zelda.

"C'mon Ike, let's go get..." Pit started before stopped by Ike.

"Pit, thirteen. You may be twenty-two, but you're considered thirteen. Plus, I'll see you later." Ike called before walking off with the older kids as Pit walked off with the younger kids, with a small huff. "I wonder if Marth is really here. I just hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble." Ike thought remembering the time the mercenary was patrolling Altea, and Ike found Marth surrounded by men, badly injured with a broken ankle and bloody tunic. Just thinking about it made him shutter. "Your name please." Crazy Hand ask, snapping Ike out of his thoughts. "Oh, Ike. Ike Greil sir." Ike replied looking down as Crazy Hand went through the list. "Ah, here you are. Look's like you'll be in the Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, and Legends of Zelda dorm with your fellow comrade."

"Comrade?" Ike asked as he was handed a key with the room number and the Fire Emblem Logo, and his I.D.

"Yes. Along with Marth. Do you know him. I can show you where he is later."

"No thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine." Ike said as he took his bag, sword, and key and I.D. and walked off feeling satisfied. But sadly, that feeling didn't last long.

* * *

"Hey Ike! Ike over here!"Pit called seeing his friend walking towards him. "Wanna go to the cafeteria? I'm starving." Pit asked hugging his stomach as it growled. And that's when Ike didn't realize how hungey he was himself. "Yeah sure, let me just drop off my stuff. You can save me a seat." Ike assured his friend before walking off into the dorm. Or into his ultimate danger.

"Hey! Let me go!" a young teenage with blue hair and cerulean eyes cried out as man with really dark green skin, red hair, and black armor grabbed him by his collar and pushed him into wall, which caused a small yelp to come out. Hearing this, Ike ran towards the Legend of Zelda section of the dorm to find what was happening. "Hey! Let him go!" Ike called, sword in hand, causing the man to turn and drop the prince. "Who are you to interrupt?" he asked.

"You were hurting him. I saw you... what?" Ike asked as saw a purple aura around his hand, and Ike was lifted off the ground. "I'll make you pay for interrupting boy." he cackled slamming Ike into the wall, causing him to groan in pain as he slammed into another wall. And that's when the boy ran. "Ha. Weakling." he laughed before slamming Ike into the ground. "I'll finish you before you even battle your first battle." he cackled while making a sword surround by the same aura appear in his hand. "Prepare to die."

"Ganondorf! Drop the sword. Now!" a boy with dirty blond hair, a green hat and tunic, and pointy ears called out, causing him to turn around. "Ah Link. I was wondering when you'd grace me with your presence." he cackled causing Link to growl. "You're going down Link." Ganondorf growled launching towards Link.

"Bad move Ganondorf. Cause I learned something new." Link chuckled then the room grew dark except Link's eyes, which were now yellow, and multi-colored flames that surrounded his body, making Ganondorf stop dead in his tracks, but he was too close. "When did you unlock your Final Smash!?" he asked shocked and scared.

"Doesn't matter." Link replied as a three triangles flashed on his hand, one glowing brighter than the others. Then he lunged towards Ganondorf and the same three triangles appeared around Ganondorf. And with many slashes from Link and a final blow, Ganondorf was out the open window. Then everything was back to normal and Link and the boy were running towards Ike, who was coughing up blood. "You were right Marth. It looks pretty bad. Hey, are you alright? Give me your hand." Link said as he extend his hand to Ike, who gladly took it, groaning in pain as his shoulder was killing him. Then when he was on his feet, he shook wobbly and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Poor Ike. Damn you Ganondorf. Yeah, Link saved the day. (Like that** ** _never_ happens in Legend of Zelda.) **

**Note: In my story, Final Smashes are secret powers that characters must unlock by finding hidden power inside of them. Seems cocky, but whatev**

 **An** **yway, I'm starting a new story called, The Promise. So check that out soon.**

 **Story question: What do you think would have happened if Ganondorf got his hands on both Ike and Marth?**


	3. Friends New and Old

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Both belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends New and Old

Ike woke up to find himself in a bed with navy blue sheets and the room was pale blue with the Fire Emblem on the wall. Was he in his room? Then he saw the same to boys that he saw in the hallway. "Hey, you feeling better?" the boy with blond hair asked as he walked over to Ike. "What? Oh yeah, but I still have three question."

"Oh, sure. Ask away."

"Well first, it would be nice to know you're name."

"Oh sorry." the boy chuckled nervously blushing a little. "The name's Link. And you are?"

"Ike. I'm new here. Anyway, what happened? I feel so dizzy."

"Oh that." Link said chuckling again. "Well that man, that's Ganondorf. He came from my game series with Zelda. He's really bad news. Main villain actually. But anyway, I was going out to find Zelda to help me with my speech cause my partner was busy writing his, but that's a different story. Anyway, Marth, which I assume you know, went to go find me cause he wanted me to read over for grammar cause..."

"He speaks Japanese?"

"Yeah. So he went to go find me but he was interrupted by Ganondorf who had despised Marth and me, would always pick on him from time to time. Sadly, this was one of the times. So most of the villains, and some other protagonist think Marth is really skinny, and girly, etcetera. So of course, it was no different. And thanks to you Marth is fine. An he was really lucky too. Since his best friend left, he doesn't have much left besides me. But after you helped him, he came to me. Then when we found you again, you were coughing up blood, then I guess you passed out by lack of blood. So yeah that's kind of it. So what was your... Oh hey Marth. All better?"

"Yeah thanks. So you're awake, I just wanted to... wait!" Marth cried startling Ike and Link. "You're the mercenary's son aren't you? You're the one who taught me English!" Marth asked walking up to Ike.

"So you remembered? But anyway, Link, my last question was, what was that attack? It was so powerful." Ike asked as he looked at the just as curious Marth.

"Oh that. It was nothing."

"You already found your Final Smash attack?!" Marth asked somewhat jealous. "Before the ceremony? Not fair."

"But you close to earing yours. You just need to focus. It will come when you need it. So..." Link was interrupted by a scream coming from Ike.

"Aiku! What's wrong?" Marth asked with wide eyes.

"I... can't get up. My shoulder!" he cried holding his shoulder.

"Rinku?" Marth asked before being interrupted by Link.

"Marth, get Zelda. Now!" Link cried trying to calm Ike. And with that, Marth was off, running to find the Hyrule princess.

* * *

"I can't believe Link got in my way again! The pest is so annoying!" Ganondorf thought to himself as he stormed around his room. "And I'm not getting anywhere since he's already learned his Final Smash. What to do?" he thought as he pointed a spell at the picture of Link in his room, destroying the picture. Then he went to the trophy room and went to the roster trophies. And that's when he thought of it. "The boy, Ike." he thought as he looked at his trophy. "If he doesn't make it to the roster party, then he can't compete in the tournament." as a smirk came across his face.

* * *

"Link! What's wrong?" Zelda asked as she and Marth came into the Fire Emblem protagonist room.

"It's Ike. I think Ganondorf dislocated his shoulder. I've taken a look but I can't see anything wrong without magic."

"Alright, let me take a look." Zelda said as Link moved and Zelda took his place. "Alright Ike. It might hurt a little at first, but it should be really quick." she added as Ike nodded. Then, there was a bright flash of light, causing Link and Marth to shield their eyes. Then when the light was gone, Zelda took her hands of Ike's shoulder. "So, how does it feel?"

"Great. Thanks Zelda." Ike said moving his shoulder around. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Marth asked answering the door. "Um, I came to see Ike." he said peaking his head past Marth, to reveal it was Pit. "Uh Ike?" Marth asked moving back from the door. "Let him in." Ike laughed as Pit came in the room.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked as his brows lowered in concern.

"Don't worry Pit. I'm fine. Oh guys, this is Pit. Pit, this is Zelda, Marth and..."

"Link. I know who he is." Pit said as a smirk crossed Pit's and Link's face and they moved closer to each other.

"How...?"

"Pit and I have a friendly rivalry. Started by none other than Pit."

"How...?"

"Our first games came out around the same time, and we both use a bow. He's totally ripping of my style."

"But I'm old than you, so technically, you're ripping off my style. But once more, I digress. So Ike, are you well enough for the roster party?" Link asked leaning against a nearby wall.

"Oh, I forgot about it. I should be fine. Thanks to Zelda." he replied standing up. "Are you guys ready? Pit?"

"Of course, I can't wait to make myself known."

"More known than the first royal in Smash Bros. history?" Link asked looking at Marth, who's pale cheeks tuned the lightest shade of pink.

"Well.. I... um. A new roster." he said blushing, causing the group to laugh.

"Great, see you guys later." Ike said as Pit, Link and Zelda left the room leaving Ike and Marth in their room.

"Oh no! Rinku never looked at my paper!" Marth gasped as he went towards the door, only to be stopped by Ike.

"Hey don't worry. I'll help you with my paper." Ike said as took off his cape and walked over to Marth.

* * *

"Good, very good." Ganondorf thought as the image went off, showing a smirk across his face.

* * *

 **Ganondorf? What are you up to? Anyway, I'll start The Promise today as well as this fanfiction. Also, tell me what you guys think, I can take the advice (good or bad).**

 **Side Note: This might be the last time I can upload more than one chapter in a day. I start school tomorrow. But I'll try.**


	4. Critical Hit

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**

* * *

Chapter 4: Critical Hit

"Alright, Ike and Link are alone." Ganondorf thought as he saw Ike and Link walk off towards the courtyard. "A time to kill to birds in one stone." he laughed as he used his magic to teleport outside, to stop the duo in their tracks.

* * *

"Ugh!" Marth grunted as he throw his sword, the Falchion, across the practice field and kicked the sandbag. Then Pit walked in, seeing Marth in such a bad mood

* * *

, picked up his sword and walked over to him. "Marth, what's up? You seem mad, or down, I don't really know." Pit called causing Marth to turn and smile slightly seeing his friend.

"Oh. Hey Pit."

"Marth? What's wrong? You sound sad."

"What? It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Throwing a sword as divine as the Falchion isn't nothing Marth." Pit said as his brows lowered.

"You won't stop 'til I tell you huh?"

"Nope!" Pit replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright. Well for the roster party, all the newcomers from the original and melee have to learn a Final Smash for the newcomers to show what training does. And I'm the only person who hasn't learned his."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it was Rinku and me who didn't have one because we're also in charge of the roster party, so I hadn't had time to make one up, so now it's tomorrow and I don't have one!"

Oh well... What was that?" Pit asked as he and Marth looked up.

"I can't see past the dome." Marth said as he looked up.

"I got it." Pit said as his wings turned blue and he flew up and gasped.

"Pit, what is it?" Marth asked concerned by the look on his friends face.

"It's Link and Ike, and... Ganondorf? Looks like their being attacked."

* * *

"But they've beaten him before right? So they should be fine." Marth said hastily.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Ganondorf just turned into a beast!"Pit cried as his eyes grew wide as saucers.

"What?" Marth gasped as he turned pale as paper, but regained his color before saying, "C'mon, let's go!" before he and Pit ran (or flew) out of the practice arena, and to the courtyard.

* * *

"What do you want now Ganondorf?" Link asked as he and Ike stopped in their tracks to stop from colliding with Ganondorf.

"Who said I want something?" he asked as Link and Ike pushed past him and kept walking past him. Then when the duo wasn't looking, Ganondorf fired a shot at Ike's back. But thanks to Link's sensitive ears, he heard the whistle of the shot and blocked it, making Ganondorf mad. "You'll pay for that, pest!" he said as he started the glow. "What?! No way!" Link cried as he and Ike stepped back as Ganondorf transformed into a huge beast. "What now?" Ike asked as he looked up at the beast.,

"I got it "Link said as he started to glow too. Then the Triforce of Courage showed on his left hand and a beam of light went through Ganondorf, but after that, nothing happened. "Link, what's wrong?" Ike asked looking at his friend's face.

"I only have the Triforce of Courage. If I had the Triforce of Power it would be no problem. But he has it." he growled as Ganondorf roared. Then he hit the ground, stunning Ike, and charged and hit Link which sent him into the air and back down with a thud. Then Ganondorf laughed seeing his archenemy winching in pain. Then he transformed back and grabbed Link by his shirt and pulled him into the air. And Link, who could only struggle, looked at Ike, who was recovering from being stunned, looked at Link and nodded. Then Ike ran towards Ganondorf and lunged his sword forward, knocking Ganondorf down and Link on the ground. "Grrrr... You'll regret that boy." Ganondorf growled as a purple aura surround his hand. Then before Ike had a second to react, he lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Ike.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ike said as he was grabbed then lifted in the air, tied in a purple aura. Then Ganondorf squeezed his hands, causing the aura around Ike to tighten, making him grunt in pain. "Ganondorf! Leave him alone! He's only a human! He can't take the pain." Link growled as he stumbled to get up.

"Annoying pest. I'll finish you now." Ganondorf laughed as the same purple surrounded his hand and he lunged towards Link. Link, not knowing what to do, stood there waiting to accept his fate. "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't protect you." he thought to himself as Ganondorf came closer.

"Ika no mama ni Rinku hitori de!" a voice cried stopping Ganondorf in his tracks.

* * *

"C'mon! Hurry Pit!" Marth called to Pit.

"Marth! Wait!" Pit cried out as he hit the ground with a thud. "My Power of Flight ran out." Pit said as he stood up.

"Can you run?" Marth asked as he looked forward.

"Yeah, but not very fast."

"Well try to keep up."

"BUT... I can glide across the wind." he replied, causing Marth to realize how windy it was.

"Good, let's go. Just a lit..." Marth started as he was interrupted by a grunt. "Aiku?" he asked more to himself than out loud.

"Marth c'mon!" Pit said as he started running then jumped, gliding across the wind. "Right." Marth replied as they ran off. Then, they got to the courtyard of Smash Mansion. And that's when they saw what was happening. "What do we do?" Pit asked as he saw Link and Ganondorf, then glanced up at Ike. "You go help Ike. I'll help Link." he replied before running off.

"Alright Pit. If you can get the aim just right. you can break the bond." he thought to himself as he aimed his Palutena's Bow towards the aura. "And... GO!" he yelled as he released the arrow. Luckily the arrow went straight though the aura and it disappeared, but that made Ike fall towards the ground with a thud. "Pit?" Ike asked as he stood up.

"Yes Ike?" Pit asked as he played with his bow, switching it from bow to blades.

"Softer on the landing next time." Ike said as he looked up at Pit.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Pit laughed nervously as he looked over at Marth and Link.

"Should we help him?" Ike asked as he picked up his sword and looked at Pit.

"Nah, he has a plan. Plus, you're still too weak."

"Fine. Good luck Marth." he whispered to himself as watched.

* * *

"Ika no mama ni Rinku hitori de!" a voice yelled causing Link to open his eyes.

"Marth?! What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up and turned to Marth.

"I'm helping. What else would I be doing?" Marth replied with a smile as he turned to Link, who was smiling back. Then his smile fell as Ganondorf turned into a beast again. "Marth! Look out!" Link cried as he tackled Marth as Ganondorf charged forward.

"Thanks Rinku. But now what do we do?" Marth asked as he looked at the beast.

"If only I had the Triforce of Power. I could stop him." Link said as he looked down at his feet.

"Power you say? I have an idea. But you're gonna need your Final Smash."

"Right." Then, much to Link's amazement, Marth started to glow with the same yellow flames.

"Marth?" Link started as he started in amazement. "Your Final Smash?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later." he replied before turning back to the beast. "For now, it's time to end you." he said before he lifted his sword, causing the light to shine on it, and lunged towards Ganondorf.

"You think you can...UGHHH!" Ganondorf cried as he turned back into a human. "You brat!"

"Rinku, now!" Marth turned as he was repelled by the force of impact.

"Marth! Um, right! Ha ah!" he cried as he lunged towards Ganondorf and used his Triforce Slash, ending in knocking Ganondorf into the nearby forest. Then he ran towards Marth who was on the leaning against his sword. "Marth! You okay?" Link asked as he and Ike helped Marth up.

"Argh! Yeah, I hadn't worked on much of that. I just did it without thinking of knockback." he said with a small smile.

"Great! And Marth, you were awesome." Ike said as he smiled at Ike, then gasped at the prince's sudden embrace.

"I was worried." he whispered into Ike's shirt. "Don't do it again." he said as he let go and playfully hit Ike in the arm. Then Ike hit him back, making Pit and Link snicker as they continued to hit each other. And it would've continued if Ike didn't give Marth a noogie causing Marth to fix his hair. "You can play all you want with me, but don't mess with my hair!" he said pretending to glare at Ike.

"You are SUCH A PRINCE!" Ike laughed causing Marth, Pit, and Link to laugh alongside him.

"We'll I gotta get some rest. Rinku and I have to be up early for last minute preparations." Marth said as he and Link walked off into Smash Mansion's cafeteria to begin setting up the roster party.

* * *

"Ugh. So I have to get that pest alone." Ganondorf thought to himself as he trudged through the forest. "He has too may friends. But I know just how to do it."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update in sooooooo long. For one, I still have school. And two, for some reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me log in to my account, but we're all good now. Also, I plan on updating The Promise either tonight, and if not tonight definitely tomorrow.**

 **Story Questions:**

 **What do you think Ganondorf's plan is?!**

 **(Optional) Tell me what you think. Give me suggestions on how to make the story better.**


	5. The Roster Party

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rooster Party

"Well Marth, everything looks good." Link said while he and Marth walked out the cafeteria and into the courtyard to meet Ike and Pit.

"I know. I bet this year's is going to be great." Marth thought going back to his own roster party. It was in the cafeteria, like this one, with the lights and music and all that stuff. But his favorite part of any roster party, was the trophies. In the melee competition, each character could earn three trophies, and of course, Marth got all three. And now they were in his castle in Altea. He remembered that exact moment he was given his. In fact, Link was the one who gave it to him. "Marth? Marth!" Link called in his ear, snapping him out of his daydream. When he looked around, the group was in the hallway in front of the doors. "We only have a couple hours, let's get ready." Ike laughed dragging the young prince inside.

* * *

"Finally, that Ike kid's alone. Time to finish what I started." Ganondorf thought as he teleported out of the room and into the hallway right outside of Ike's room. "Now, how should I go about this?" he thought as he blow the door open. Then he heard footsteps coming from the bathroom, so he dove behind the bed and waited. "If anyone needs to help Pit with his last minute wing problems, it's Marth." Ike laughed to himself as he grabbed his sword and sheathed it, and his headband and went in front of his mirror. And that's when Ganondorf saw his time to strike. As soon as Ike finished putting on his headband, the lights when out. "Damn it." Ike huffed under his breath as he began to walk towards the door. Then before he reached the door, something or _someone_ grabbed his cape. "What the... what's going on here?" he asked aloud as he reached back to grab his cape. But instead of his cape, something or _someone_ grabbed his arm and held it behind him. And that's when fear fell over him. "Alright, who's in here?" he asked struggling against who ever was holding him. Then he felt a sharp pain against his arm that was held down, almost like he felt in the courtyard when..."Ganondorf!" Ike cried out, but it was too late. The magic had already spread through his body, so he felt weak and cold. Then he felt it going after his conciseness, and he let it. "Marth, I'm... sorry." were the last words out of his mouth before everything went black.

* * *

"Alright Pit." Marth said as he put the feather brush down and brushes the feathers off him. "I guess we're done. Let's go Link. Link?" Marth asked as he looked at Link who was looking at the door. Then Marth walked up to him and shook him awake. "Rinku! Snap out of it!" he yelled loud enough for him to hear, but not to damage his sensitive ears. Then, he was snapped out of his daze and nodded his head, and the trio walked out the door. "Wait, I need to see if Aiku's ready." Marth said as he jogged to the door and opened it, to find it was locked. "I guess he locked the door." Marth thought aloud as he walked over to the group. "He already left." Marth said as they continued to walk down the hallway and into the cafeteria. "Pit, stay out here. Link and I need to make a quick announcement." Marth said as Pit stood in front of a table and Marth and Link went inside.

"Excuse me! May I have your attention!?" Marth said into the mic. making his quiet voice much loud than it is. "Welcome to this year's roster party. I'm..." he stopped before looking at the Master Hand for how to say his name. Then he sighed when he gave the gesture of formal. "I'm Prince Marth of Altea, melee's representative and..."

"I'm Link, Hero of Hyrule and the original twelve's representative. And this is just an announcement that if you are a newcomer meaning this is your first year here, please go outside and make a line in front of the table. And if you are a returning veteran, original twelve and melee, please meet me in front of the stage. And know we will start shortly." Link finished as Marth walked off the stage and Link sat on the edge as the others gathered around the stage.

"Alright Pit. You're first." Marth said as he sat in the chair and looked down the list. "Pit from Skyworld. Final Smash?" he asked before looking up at Pit who nodded his head. "Alright Pit, go inside." Marth said before Pit dashed inside. "Next! Name?" Marth asked as he looked down to see a young boy with blonde hair standing next to Ness. "Hey Ness. Who's this?" Marth asked as he looked at the boy with a kind smile, which made him loosen up and smile slightly.

"This is Lucas. He's a good friend of mine."

"Well nice to meet you Lucas." Marth said as he extended out his hand, which Lucas gladly took. "Does he have a Final Smash?" Marth asked as he let go of Lucas' hand.

"Yes." Ness replied as he and Lucas walked inside with a quick wave to Marth. "Okay, who's next?" Marth asked as he looked at his sheet.

"Toon."

"Toon Link?"

"Yep. But you can call me Toon." he said as Marth looked up to see he was almost identical to Link.

"You're Link's younger brother right?" he asked as Toon nodded his head. "Do you have a Final Smash?" he asked as Toon nodded his head again. "Okay then, you can go say hi to Link and then you can work at the table." Marth said as he got up and walked inside the cafeteria, Toon holding his hand.

"Link! Link! Link!" Toon cried as he ran towards his older brother and grabbed his leg. Then Link, feeling a mysterious object grabbing him, looked down to see his younger brother. "Toon, hey!" Link cried as he lightly tossed his ten year old brother into the air and then caught him in his arms. "You ready for this competition?" Link asked as he, Toon, and Marth walked back outside "Okay Toon, you can... finish off the rest off the newcomers." Link said as Toon sat down at the table.

"Okay, and when I finish?"

"Come inside and show me the list." Link replied before receiving a quick nod from Toon, and walked inside with Marth.

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

"W...Where am I?" I asked myself as I sat up from my position on the floor. Then I realized my hands weren't even on the floor! I looked up to find my hands in some kind of dark magic. I struggled against the magic, but it was no use. The only thing I received was a painful aftershock. Then I realized the worst. "Oh no, the rooster party! That literally a party to enter the competition!" I thought as I held back tears. I needed to get out. But how? I couldn't reach my sword with my hands suspended in the air, same with my phone. If I screamed for help, even Link couldn't here me. And that's when I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek. Then I just let it out, I knew once the party started, they would forget about me, so what was the use in trying. Then I cried myself to sleep.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hey Link! I'm done with the list." Toon cried to his older brother as he ran inside and handed him the list. Then Link, after a quick nod and smile to Toon, looked down at the list. Then he couldn't believe his eyes, Ike wasn't on the list! He needed to tell Marth, but he was on stage about to start. So he ran up to the stage and made an announcement. "Sorry guys, we had a sudden emergency, the party will be delayed, but please stay, and we'll be right back." he finished as he dragged Marth off the stage and outside, Toon and Pit following. "Link, what's the emergency?" Marth asked as Link looked down at his feet.

"Well... um."

"Link, you can tell us." Pit said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, Ike is...is"

"Rinku! Is what?! What happened to Aiku?" Marth asked, a worried expression on his face.

"M...Missing." he finished softly, to the point where Pit and Marth barely heard him.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! (get chased my mimicuties)**

 **SO that's it for chapter 5 of Ike's First Days at Smash Mansion. Honestly guys, chapter 5! I never thought I get this far.**

 **P.S. Thank you WriterofWorlds for all the nice comments you've been putting on The Promise, it's really been pushing me forward.**

 **So until the next chapter, TTYLXOX! Bye**


	6. Finding Ike

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding Ike

"Ike is...is...missing." Link finished as he looked down, trying to avoid Marth's eyes.

"What?! He's missing! But I don't understand. Who would take Ike?" Pit asked as he shifted nervously.

"That's my question. I don't understand, but we need to find him, right Marth? Marth?" Link asked looking up at Marth. Marth, obviously saddened by this news, had a dull stare in his eyes, making his usual bright cerulean eyes seem dark. Then, a single tear ran down his cheek. "Aiku." was his soft response. Then Pit looked at Link seeing Marth's sad response, and Link walked up to Marth and hugged him.

"Marth, don't worry, we'll find him." Link started before being interrupted by Marth's chocked comment.

"It's not that. I-I don't...I don't...I can't lose another friend!" he cried tears streaming down his face and falling on the carpeted floor. "I just can't." he finished remembering his best friend from the melee competition.

"And that's why we're going to save him." Pit added, holding up Marth's chin. "Now dry your tears and let's go!" Pit said as he smiled bright as the sun.

"Thanks Pit." Marth laughed as he dried his tears and nodded his head. "Let's go."

"Toon, stay with Zelda please." Link instructed his little brother before running off. "I'll be back soon." he finished before running off with his friends.

* * *

"I have to get out of here." Ike thought to himself. By now, the magic had turned into solid steel chains cuffed around his wrist. "Marth and the others are probably worried sick about me, especially Marth." he thought thinking back to Marth. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. And in the doorway, was Ganondorf.

"So it _was_ you!" Ike yelled struggling against his chains, making Ganondorf laugh.

"You're lucky boy, you're friends have delayed the trophy handouts. Quite stupid actually, I bet they wouldn't have done that for anyone else. Feel special...for nothing." he said as he grabbed Ike's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Why do you want me anyway?" Ike asked glaring at Ganondorf.

"Why? Because I don't need another one of you petty heroes in my way." he said as he threw down Ike's chin. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for your friends." he said before storming off, leaving Ike chained, in the dim light.

* * *

"Wait, look!" Marth said as he watched Ganondorf storm out of the room. "Hide!" Then the trio ran to a nearby corner in the wall.

"He's coming this way though." Pit said his eyes wide as saucers.

"Don't worry, I got it. Grab my hands." Link said as he whispered something, but then nothing happened.

"Link, nothing happened! What do we..."Pit started before Link put his hand over Pit's mouth.

"Keep your voice down...and don't doubt my magic. Look." Link said as he pointed to Ganondorf. Then that's when the trio notice Ganondorf was staring right at them, but it looked like he didn't notice them. "Good, keep it up for a little longer." Link thought to himself as Ganondorf leaned closer towards the invisible Link, then turned and left. Then Link let go of Pit and Marth's hands at the trio turned visible again. "Link what did you..." Marth started before being interrupted by Link.

"The Triforce of Courage allows me to do more than my Final Smash." Link replied as he walked towards the door. "And it looks like I'm about to use it again." he thought out loud as it appeared on his hand. Then his eyes flashed blue for a split second before turning around. "He's in there. I saw him." Link said as he sighed with relief.

"Well, let's go get him out.." Marth said as he walked up to the door and tried to open it, only to get a harsh shock wave, sending electricity through his body. "Marth! You okay?" Pit asked as he walked towards his friend, who was recovering on the floor.

"Fine. It just took me by surprise." he replied as he watched Link touch the doorknob. "It's guarded by magic. We can't just open the door."

"Well, if we can't open it, we'll just knock it down." Pit said as his eyes grew yellow. "You might want to stand back. All troops, move out!" he commanded as he pointed towards the door before returning back to normal.

"Pit, what are those?" Link asked as he watched the creatures hit the door.

"Centurions. They're army." Pit said as the door fell. "Let's go." Pit said as they carefully walked through the door.

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

"Aiku!" I heard Marth cry as I slowly opened my eyes to see Marth kneeling in front of me. Then I noticed my chains had been cut off and I felt all better, which I was guessing was thanks to Link, who was standing in the doorway.

"Marth, I'm fine." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked in alarm thinking I missed the roster party.

"Don't worry, they postponed it to look for you." Pit reassured me as we walked out the door. "Now c'mon, let's go." Pit said as he ran down the hallway, Link, Marth and me following close behind.

* * *

 **I finally finished Chapter 6. That was the worst writer's block I've ever had. Also, I'm starting a new story in spirit of Halloween, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **And tell me what you think so far, I'd really like to know. See you guys later.**


	7. Getting the Power Trophies

**I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting the Power Trophy

"Hurry up Rinku! We need to start." Marth called as the four friends ran into the cafeteria, with Marth and Link running on stage. "Hello fellow Smasher. It's us again, Link and Marth, and we're sorry about earlier. But now we can get started." Link said as he sighed with relief as Marth took the mic.

"Hello." Marth spoke quietly, even though it sounded loud in the microphone. " Our first year of opening, we started with a total of twelve smashers. Then when the melee completion came around, we had a total of twenty-five Smashers meaning we got thirteen new Smashers, me being one and I've loved it. And now we have Brawl, and we now have... thirty-six new Smashers, thirty-nine if you count all three of Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon. And even though we did lose a couple Smashers from melee, we will always remember them, and we'll cherish our new friends." Marth finished as the crowd cheered, then he waited for them to die down before continuing. "Now, we have trophies, starting with the Original Twelve. First we have Mr. Video Game Himself, Mario." he called as Mario walked onstage, regretting the fact the Master Hand made each veteran use a title, which they had to read. "Alright, please hold your applause or do it softly. Next is King of the Jungle, Donkey Kong." he said followed by applause.

"Now the one and only Hero of Hyrule, Link!" Marth said followed by a standing ovation, causing Link to blush slightly as he put his trophy on the table and stood next to Marth, waving and mouthing 'Thank You'. "Now we have Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire, Samus."

 **(I'm doing a list, but know Marth is still talking)**

"Now it's Omnivore of the Year, Yoshi!"

"Now it's your favorite Pink Puffball, Kirby!"

"The one and only Leader of Starfox, Fox!"

"Now, The Eternal Understudy, Luigi!"

"Now for your favorite Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Give it up fro the Sleepy Singer, Jigglypuff!"

"The Supersonic Slugger, Captain Falcon!"

"And last but not least, our very own PSI Powerhouse, Ness! And that concludes our Original Twelve. Now onto our Melee competitors." Marth said as he handed Ness his trophy and walked behind Link to hand out Melee veteran's trophies.

"Okay, let's move this along and start with our Melee veterans. And first is..." Link started as Marth handed him a trophy, causing Link to blush slightly. "Um, Hyrule's Wise Princess, Zelda!" Link finished as the crowd cheered and Zelda walked on stage, making Link blush even more.

"Um and next is, Princess of Toadstools, Princess Peach."

"Followed by, King of the Koopas, Bowser." Link said as the crowd grew silent before Link continued again.

"Okay. Now is... oh, The King of Darkness, Ganondorf." he said flatly as Ganondorf walked up and snatched the trophy from Link, after giving him a death glare.

"Whatever." he mumbled under his breath before he continued. "Now, give a warm round of applause for our Proud Space Ace, Falco!" he said as the crowd started cheering again.

"Now the adorable twins, the Ice Climbers!" he said as the crowd awed as the two twins walked up, taking the trophy.

"Now the Master of Two Dimensions, Mr. Game and Watch!"

"And finally, make him feel at home, our very own Emblem Prince, Prince Marth of Altea!" Link yelled as the crowd exploded with cheers and claps. "Looks like your famous milord." Link whispered in his ear as he held up his trophy for the crowd see.

"Shut up Rinku." Marth laughed as he grabbed another mic and silenced the crowd. "Now, we haven't forgotten about the most special people here. Now, we show our love for the newcomers! First we start with... the Captain of Palutena's Guard, Pit!" Marth laughed as he saw Pit run on stage and practically tackled Marth to get his trophy. "That was Pit, Captain of Palutena's Guard, and an angel from Skyworld." Link laughed as they continued on.

"And last but not least is... The Radiant Hero...I... AHHH!" Marth cried as he was knocked off his feet, sending the trophy flying in the air. Then a mysterious hand caught the trophy from falling on the ground. "Well, this is a pretty trophy isn't it?" Ganondorf asked as he started to squeeze it.

"Stop it Ganondorf!" Marth cried as he stood up and looked at Ganondorf.

"Oh I don't think so Marth. I think someone needs it." he said looking at the terrified Ike. "And that's why I'm going to crush. So anyone who doesn't want to play, LEAVE!" Ganondorf laughed as he turned into a beast, still holding Ike's trophy, causing everyone to run out the door, expect for Link, Marth, Ike, and Pit.

"Master, Crazy, go and protect the other students. We'll handle Ganondorf." Link said as he unsheathed his Master Sword and Hyrule Shield. "Put it down Ganondorf! I'm warning you." Link said as he looked Ganondorf straight in his eyes.

"Link, so bold. But you know, the smallest dog is the one who barks the loudest." Ganondorf said as Link growled, then he turned towards Zelda and Toon Link. "And I'll prove it." Ganondorf said as he turned to normal and dashed towards Toon and Zelda.

"No. Toon! Zelda! Dammit I can't reach them." Link sighed as he watched in horror.

"Don't worry Link, I got it." Pi said as he grabbed his bow and aimed, a bow appearing between the empty space. Then he shot the arrow, hitting Ganondorf right before he hit Toon and Zelda. "Go run!" Pit said, unaware that Ganondorf was coming behind him. Then he hit Pit from behind, knocking him unconscious. "Pit!" Ike cried as he looked up at Link and Marth, who were running next to him.

"Alright Ganondorf, it ends now." Marth said as he pointed his sword towards Ganondorf. "Rinku, my trophy now!" Marth called as Link threw the trophy and Marth hit the base, making it disappear. "What happened?" Ike asked as Marth started to glow with multicolored flames.

"It doesn't matter right now." Marth said as he got ready to attack before Ganondorf went for Ike. "Aiku!" he gasped as he dove in front of Ike blocking the attack. But unfortunately, he was knock unconscious, causing the affect of the trophy to go away, making his Final Smash trophy to fall beside him.

"Marth! Grrrr. You'll pay Ganondorf. Alright, what now Link?" Ike asked as he looked at Link.

"Um. I...I don't know." Link said staring at the floor.

"Link! C'mon, anything." Ike said, unaware that Ganondorf had hit the ceiling above Ike and the ceiling was falling. Then Link, thanks to his sensitive ears, heard the whistle of the falling wood, ran up to Ike and tackled him away from the wood, only to get his leg caught underneath the wood. "Link, are you okay?" Ike asked as he moved the wood from on top of Link's leg and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Link replied as he leaned against a nearby wall. Then Ike looked at Pit, Marth, and Link. They were all helping him. He couldn't sit here and watch them get hurt. "That's it Ganondorf, it's just you and me." Ike growled as he looked straight at Ganondorf.

"And what are you going to do boy? Sacrifice another one of your friends?" he asked laughing.

"That's it!" Ike yelled, clenching his teeth. Then he felt a spark inside of his chest. "What the... What the hell is this?" he asked as he clutched his chest. That's it, if his friends could have a Final Smash, then so could he. "Alright Ganondorf, deal with this." Ike smirked as he started to glow with the same multicolored flames.

"Ike! You..." Link started too startled to finish. Then he swung his sword forward, covered in flames, catching Ganondorf and bringing both of them upward. "Great Aether!" he yelled as he kicked Ganondorf and swung his flaming sword at him. Then, to finish it all, he placed his sword on Ganondorf and both of them came rocketing down, followed by a pillar of fire and smoke. Then when everything settled, Ganondorf was laying on the floor, and Ike was leaning on his sword. And Marth and Pit, who were awoken from the smash on the ground, ran up to Ike to help him up.

"Aiku! Are you okay?" Marth asked as he put his arm around Ike's shoulder to give him support.

"Marth. I'm fine...Thanks." he replied as he hugged his best friend, getting a hug back in reply. Then they disbanded with Marth whispering, "Welcome Aiku, the fun starts now."

* * *

 **YEAH! I'm officially done with Ike's First Day's at Smash Mansion. And I think I did pretty good. And you know what that means, I get to start my Halloweenish fanfiction. So be one the lookout for that, cause it might be posted in a few days (Possibly just two)**

 **See you guys later! :)**


End file.
